You Are My Life
by naru eun soo sasunaru
Summary: No Yaoi !    Pair : SasuxFemNaru    Sad Ending, Death Character ...


'You Are My Life'

Disclaimer : Always and Forever, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T

Warning : No Yaoi ! tak pernah lepas dari kata OOC, kurang pendeskripsian tokoh.

Pair : SasuxFemNaru

Genre : Angst, Romance

Summary :

"Aku menyangimu, Sasuke." ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." lanjut Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Don't Like Don't Flame ….

.

.

.

"Teme, bantu aku memasang ikatan ini." ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mendekat dan berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Yang mana, dobe ? " tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Yang ini, kau ikat kesitu, terus ambil yang ini disambung kesitu." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hm…bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menatap wajah Naruto.

"Kau ini. Dengar baik-baik. Tali yang ini kau pa-," kata-kata Naruto terhenti, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya. Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke memegang tangannya begitu Erat. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Dasar, Teme."

Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangimu, menyayangimu."

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Teme." balas Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin kita seperti ikatan tali ini. Tak akan terlepas dengan sendirinya. Kita adalah sebuah ikatan, yang akan selalu bersama." Kata Sasuke sambil mengikatkan tali-tali yang dijelaskan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga ingin seperti itu."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Minggu.

Naruto baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dia tidur dengan lelap semalam. Dia kelelahan karena membereskan rumah kemarin. Syukurlah Sasuke mau membantunya. Dia dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA. Sekarang mereka sudah kuliah. Karena sudah berpacaran lama, mereka juga sudah sangat mengenal sifat masing-masing. Naruto sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Orang tua mereka berdua juga sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya. Dia kemudian keluar kearah beranda kamarnya. Dia melihat kebawah. '_Sasuke ?'_

Dia segera berlari turun kebawah. Membuka pintu depan. Dan menemui Sasuke.

"Loh, kau ada disini, Teme ? Sejak kapan ?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Hm…sejak pukul 7, dobe." Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto heran.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa ?"

Sasuke menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sudah pukul 9, sleeping beauty." ujarnya sambil mengacak lembut rambut Naruto.

"Sembilannn ?" kata Naruto tak percaya. "Aku kesiangan. Aku belum membuat sarapan lagi. Aduh...oh iya maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu 2 jam. Kenapa tidak telpon dulu ?." kata Naruto panik.

"Hei, hei jangan panik. Aku sudah menelpon tadi, tapi handphonemu sepertinya tidak aktif. Sudah, mandi dulu sana. Bau." Kata Sasuke lembut.

Naruto tersenyum malu.

"Hehe..iya iya. Ayo masuk, Teme." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah.

"Duduk." perintah Naruto ketika sampai didalam rumah.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian duduk.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah itu baru aku siapkan sarapan. Kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Tunggu aku mandi dulu ya." ujar Naruto kemudian berlari naik kekamarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian. Naruto sudah selesai mandi.

"Hm… lama juga mandinya, dobe." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Maaf. Kau sudah tahu perempuan kan ?" katanya sambil menarik Sasuke berdiri dan menuntunnya ke dapur.

Sasuke kemudian duduk disebuah kursi.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan buatkan pancake. Atau kau ingin makan sandwich ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, terserah kau sajalah." kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan terserah. Ayo, apa ?"tanya Naruto.

"Hm, pancake saja. Aku sudah lama tidak makan." kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sabar sebentar. Aku akan membuatkannya spesial untukmu." Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas senyumannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sarapan sudah masak. Mereka berdua makan dengan perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang dadanya. Dia meringis kesakitan.

Naruto mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke kau kenapa ?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku ambil kunci mobil. Kita akan kerumah sakit." kata Naruto sambil bergegas lari mengambil kunci mobil dan tasnya.

Dia menuntun Sasuke kedalam mobil dan mendudukannya dikursi disebelah kemudi.

"Sasuke, aku mohon. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Aku mohon." kata Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya.

Naruto masuk kemobil, dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah sakit. Naruto berlari keresepsionis dan melapor. Dua perawat segera berlari dan membawa sebuah tempat tidur dorong.

Sasuke dibaringkan diatasnya. Naruto begitu panik mengikuti dibelakangnnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dobe."ujar Sasuke lemah.

Air mata Naruto menetes, setelah itu Naruto disuruh menunggu diluar. Sasuke sedang diperiksa. Naruto terus berdoa. Dia selalu berharap bahwa tidak akan pernah terjadi apapun pada Sasuke.

Baginya Sasuke adalah segalanya. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Dia selalu sendiri. Sampai Sasuke datang pada hidupnya. Dan mengajarinya tentang kasih sayang, setelah dia tak pernah tahu apa itu kasih sayang.

_Tuhan, jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku takut sekali. Aku,,aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia, dia adalah orang yang mengajari aku cinta dan kasih sayang. Disaat aku mulai kehilangan perasaanku. Aku tahu aku bukan gadis yang sempurna, dia bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tahu, pasti banyak orang yang tidak setuju dia bersamaku. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk gadis sepertiku. Aku menyayanginya. aku ingin selalu melihat senyumnnya. Jangan biarkan dia pergi._

Tiba-tiba dokter keluar.

"Anda keluarganya ?" tanya sang dokter.

Naruto mengangguk.

Dokter itu terdiam sebentar.

"Hm, begini. Dia memang masih belum apa-apa. Tapi, dikhawatirkan jika semakin lama dibiarkan, bisa saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Dia gagal jantung. Untuk saat ini stadiumnya belum sampai pada stadium yang membahayakan. Tetapi, dia harus segera ditolong sebelum keadaanya semakin buruk." sang dokter menjelaskan.

Naruto menatapnya.

"Saya akan menuliskan beberapa resep yang mungkin bisa sedikit membantunya." ujar sang dokter kemudian pergi.

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. _Aku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu._

Naruto mengajak Sasuke menginap dirumahnya. Karena kebetulan orangtua Sasuke sedang berpergian.

Dirumah Naruto.

Naruto menuntun Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Membawanya masuk dengan perlahan dan mendudukannya disebuah sofa. Dia kemudian duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa.

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Ada apa ? Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah cemas." ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Air mata Naruto keluar. Membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku ?" tanya Naruto sesegukkan.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir."

"Kau bodoh. Justru itu semakin membuat aku khawatir. Dasar bodoh." Naruto kesal. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku takut." kata Naruto pelan dalam tangisnya.

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya Lagi. Naruto masih terus menangis.

Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. Manghapus lembut air mata dipipinya. Dia memegang dagu Naruto, kemudian menciumnya.

"Jangan sedih. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke. Butir-butir bening hangat membasahi pipinya.

Aaku menyayangimu." kata Naruto pelan kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Ya, aku juga." Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Naruto. "Jangan bersedih lagi."

Naruto hanya diam. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kata dokter, kau harus sering check up."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya, dobe" kata Sasuke lembut.

"Jangan terlalu kelelahan...hm, aku mohon." ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sasuke masih tidur.

Naruto sudah didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tepat saat sarapan siap. Sasuke baru muncul diruang makan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayo sarapan. Aku sudah buat makanan kesukaanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian duduk disebuah kursi. Naruto kemudian mengambil tempat didepan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, golongan darah kita sama kan ? AB+ ?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hm, ayah dan Ibumu tahu kau sakit ?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Maaf menyembunyikan ini darimu." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa, oh iya jangan Lupa minum obatmu." katanya pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

Suatu malam.

"Aku menyangimu, Sasuke." ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto menemani Sasuke untuk Check Up. Kali ini bersama orang tua Sasuke.

Dokter memeriksa keadaannya.

Dia kemudian keluar. Disusul oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." ujar Naruto pada Sasuke kemudian keluar menyusul orangtua Sasuke.

Diluar.

"Hm, maaf. Keadaan anak Ibu memburuk. Keadaan jantungnya semakin menurun. jalan satu-satunya hanya apabila ada donor jantung untuknya. Tapi, dengan golongan darahnya yang sulit dicari, kemungkinannya hanya 5-6 %." kata sang dokter.

Ibu Sasuke menangis. Naruto menatap sang dokter. Air matanya mengalir dipipinya.

_Kenapa, kenapa disaat aku mulai belajar tentang cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku harus belajar tentang kehilangan lagi ? Aku tidak mampu jika harus seperti ini terus._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto masuk kekamar Sasuke. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Dia mengusap lembut wajah Sasuke. Kemudian mencium lembut pipinya.

Dia kemudian meletakkan sesuatu dilaci lemari Sasuke. Dia mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi.

Telpon rumah Sasuke berdering.

Ibu Sasuke bergegas mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ya, kediaman keluarga Uchiha disini. Ada apa..?... Oh Tuhan ? Apa ini benar ? Sekarang ? Oh dari siapa ? Hm,,. Terima kasih." Ibu Sasuke menutup telpon dengan senyum lebar.

Dia membangunkan Sasuke dan Ayah Sasuke.

"Tadi, ada telpon dari rumah sakit. Katanya mereka sudah mendapat donornya. Pagi ini, mungkin kau bisa dioperasi." ujar Ibu Sasuke senang.

"Oh syukurlah. Tetapi siapa yang mendonorkan ?" tanya ayah Sasuke.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu. Kata mereka, dia tidak ingin disebut namanya dulu. Sudahlah ayo kita harus bergegas." ujar Ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menengok kekanan dan kekiri.

"Naruto dimana ?" tanyanya Sasuke.

"Oh iya, mungkin masih dikamar, masih tidur mungkin, sudah, kamu siap-siap dulu. Nanti Ibu bangunkan dia" ujar Ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke dan Ayahnya sudah siap.

"Ibu, Naruto dimana ?"tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, Ibu juga tidak tahu. Ibu sudah kekamarnya, tapi kamarnya sudah rapi. Tidak ada orang. Mungkin dia sedang jalan pagi. Sudah, ayo kerumah sakit nanti sesampainya disana kita kabari dia." ujar Ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Dia menatap layar handphonenya. Kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan.

_Kau dimana ? Aku sudah mendapatkan donor._

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto membalas pesannya.

_Oh syukurlah, aku senang. aku menyayangimu, Sasuke._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Dirumah sakit.

Sasuke mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah baju berwarna biru khas rumah sakit. Dia segera dibawa keruang operasi.

"Kau siap Sasuke ?"tanya sang dokter sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengangguk.

Ayah Sasuke duduk terdiam diruang tunggu.

Ibu Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tapi telponnya tidak aktif.

Beberapa saat kedepan setiap orang berada dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Lampu kamar Operasi menyala, tanda sebuah perjuangan sedang berlangsung.

Beberapa jam setelah itu.

Lampu tanda Operasi dipadamkan. Dokter keluar.

Ibu Sasuke dan Ayah Sasuke langsung berdiri menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana dokter ?" tanya Ibu Sasuke cemas.

Dokter menatap Suami-Istri Uchiha bergantian.

"Hm, Operasi berhasil. Tubuh anak anda menerima jantung yang diberikan. Saya sudah khawatir, jika anak ini tidak mendapat jantung secepatnya, mungkin sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan bisa terjadi padanya." kata sang dokter.

Suami-Istri Uchiha tersenyum bahagia.

"Syukurlah. Lalu Dokter, boleh kah kami tahu siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya pada anak kami ?" tanya Fugaku Uchiha.

Sang Dokter terdiam.

"Hm, seorang gadis muda pagi tadi datang kemari. Tubuhnya sehat, saya sendiri heran ketika dia berkata ingin mendonorkan jantungnya. Saya tidak yakin. Tetapi gadis itu memaksa harus mendonorkan jantungnya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang disayanginya. Dia bahkan mau membuat surat keputusan dan menandatangani surat itu agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman dengan rumah sakit." kata sang Dokter pelan.

Suami-Istri Uchiha terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Boleh kami tahu siapa dia ?"Tanya Mikoto. Air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Dia Nona Namikaze Naruto. Gadis yang selalu datang bersama kalian." ujar sang dokter pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Mikoto menangis. Air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. Fugaku mengusap lembut pundak istrinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf. Saya harus pergi." kata sang Dokter.

Fugaku mengangguk.

"Kenapa, kenapa dia harus melakukan ini ?" Tanya Mikoto masih sesegukkan.

Fugaku hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada istrinya.

Beberapa Minggu kemudian.

Sasuke berdiri diberanda kamarnya.

Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh kesana. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya.

_Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Naruto ?_

_Harusnya aku sadar saat kau berkata kau ingin mendonorkan jantungmu itu, bukan suatu gurauan. Kau tahu, aku menyayangimu. Kau sudah lebih dari segalnya untukku. Kau berikan padaku sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu. Sesuatu yang menjadi hidupmu. Tapi kau pernah berkata padaku, apapun didunia ini, yang membuatmu hidup hanya aku._

_Aku tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini. _

Sasuke duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding. Air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Dia membaca surat Naruto yang diletakkan dilaci lemarinya. Tertanggal disitu hari saat dia melakukan operasi transpalansi.

_Dear Sasuke._

_Aku tidak mampu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak harus merasa ditinggalkan. Aku tidak mampu jika kau harus meninggalkanku juga._

_Kau tahu, jantung ini bukanlah yang membuatku hidup. Tapi senyum, tawa dan kasih sayangmu yang membuatku hidup. Kau adalah hidupku._

_Aku tak mampu harus kehilangan orang yang kusayang lagi. Aku tak mampu untuk sendiri lagi._

_Terima kasih, kau sudah ajari aku kasih sayang dan senyuman. _

_Sasuke, aku memberimu jantung ini padamu, agar aku bisa selalu denganmu. Aku ingin bisa menjadi hidupmu. Sebagian dari senyum dan tawamu. Selalu bersama dalam hari-harimu._

_Sampai saat terakhir aku harus memutuskan hal ini, aku tak ragu. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik. Kau memiliki banyak orang-orang yang menyukai dan sangat menyayangimu, orang-orang yang tak pernah ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tahu sangat sulit berpisah denganmu._

_Tapi ini lebih baik, daripada harus melihatmu pergi._

_Sasuke, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin kau tahu._

_Aku menyanyangimu. Dan akan selalu menyayangimu._

_Aku mohon, untuk diriku. Selalu tersenyum, dan berikan kasih sayangmu untuk orang-orang._

_Salam sayang, _

_Naruto._

Sasuke menutup surat itu. Air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Dia memegang dada kirinya.

Kau adalah hidupku sekarang.

Tapi sebelum kau sadari itu, kau juga adalah kehidupanku yang membuat aku selalu ingin bertahan.

Kita berdua akan bersama.

Kau sudah memberiku hidup yang sangat berarti.

**Aku menyanyangimu Sasuke.**

~Owari~

Naru : Oh…Tidak, betapa jahatnya saya T,T #pundung.

Naruto : Huweee~ Naru-chan jahat ! Sudah membuatku jadi perempuan di Fic ini ! Dan juga membuatku mati ! Benarkan Teme ?

Sasuke : Hn

Naru : #nutup telinga# ngga mau denger-ngga mau denger.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Lain kali aku tidak mau jadi perempuan lagi ! Wig ini gatal tau !

Sasuke : Hn.

Naru : Ta-tapi…Rencananya di Fic yang akan datang Naruto bakal Naru jadikan perempuan lagi. #innocent

Naruto : Gyaaaa ! Teme ! Cepat katakan sesuatu kepada Author laknat ini !

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Gah ! Kalian sama saja ! #pergi

Naru : Well, Naru mau ucapin terima kasih pada senpai-senpai yang udah review Fic pertama Naru ^^. Insya Allah, Fic ke dua Naru ini lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya.

Naruto+Naru : Don't Forget To Revieeeew ^^ #puppy eyes

Sasuke : Hn.


End file.
